Red Moon of a Red Day
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: The infamous organization that so many had talked about in horrified whispers has finally attained their goal. But what lengths will they go to, and how many lives will be lost, in the final stand of the village on the frontline? Oneshot Drabble


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "Frontline" or any material relating to Pillar in any way.

* * *

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

"So. This is the last one…" The Akatsuki nine stood on a cliff overlooking the battle-ready village of Konohagakure. A pair of red eyes surveyed the land, eyes that burned with hatred for the village.

_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won_

They'd already destroyed all the other villages, especially those who had held strong political influence over the smaller ones. Leader looked down upon the Hidden Leaf ninjas with disgust.

_We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

For too long the Village Hidden in the Leaves had held out, denying the dawning of a new era. And it was this that made the enigmatic man thirst for their blood.

"Go!" he shouted.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

Itachi and Kisame cleared out the western part of the village as chaos reigned in the east where Deidara and Sasori were. Hidan and Kakuzu wreaked havoc in the south while Zetsu and the mysterious blue-haired member simply created a pathway to the Hokage's home.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

"You're not getting in that easily." The Akatsuki Leader looked up as he saw eight shadows erupt from the Hokage's rooftop and land before the entrance. He chuckled as the members of the Akatsuki gathered around him, unfazed at the appearance of the eight faces they had had in their bingo books for some time now.

"What a nuisance," said the Leader. With that, the members sprang into action.

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry_

"This is absolutely insane," Naruto said to himself, running his hand through his unruly blonde hair. Suddenly, the door to his office was blown off its hinges. Literally. There stood a one-eyed blonde, a small clay figure in his hand. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw his friends' bodies thrown, one by one, at his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

_We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

"They were annoying, yeah," Deidara said, his icy blue eye flashing maniacally. The Leader glanced briefly at Sasuke Uchiha's corpse. Naruto saw where he was looking and the sight of his best friend sent him into a blind rage, his chakra manifesting itself due to the Kyuubi within him. As Naruto was summoning his energy for his Rasengan, the Akatsuki all bound him with jutsus specially created for this occasion.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

Hours passed and Konohagakure was silent. The Kyuubi was extracted and the Akatsuki organization had finally fulfilled its goal of world dominance. The Akatsuki Leader looked over the ruins of the fallen village with a faint smile on his lips. He turned and looked at his followers, who were waiting with respectful anticipation.

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

"At last we, the Akatsuki, have accomplished our goal of world dominance," he spoke quietly to the group, as if afraid it might be a dream that he was speaking these words at last. "You are now the leaders of whatever nation you choose to preside over. I shall not stop you." The members reflected on all the sacrifices and crimes they had committed in hopes that this day would finally come. Now that it had, they did not cheer. They merely turned and disappeared into the woods, each taking his or her own path. The Leader was left alone atop the cliff, gazing up at the night sky. There he saw it: the red moon of a red day.

* * *

A/N: This was just something I felt like writing when I was listening to the song mentioned in the disclaimer. My apologies if it is rather disorganized and/or just a poor piece of writing.


End file.
